Descendants
by thatmarvelgeek
Summary: Life for Sam is... well, it's not really life if she can't live! But then again, when her world turns upside down and slightly to the side, everything changes. But when you find yourself in deep with the avengers, normal is out of the cards!.. rated T for some swearing and violence. also a little bit of X-Men in there too!
1. Chapter 1

Descendants chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any marvel charcters , but I do own Samantha, she is my own character, my first marvel fanfiction and hope I go somewhere with it.

P.s I'm British and I have no clue how things work in America so please point anything out of I got it wrong!

When someone close to you dies, it is the worst pain you can imagine, its consuming, taking control of your mind and eating it whole. It seems like nothing will ever fill the hole there once was, no light at the end of the tunnel. Well. It just means your eyes are going to have to adjust then! At least that was what Sam thought. It had been a year, and her grandma's death still weighed her down helplessly, although things did seem a little brighter at times, its harder to forget than you would think. Quickly tying her dirty blonde hair into a messy bun on her head she looked at her reflection. She looked tired, though that was probably due to the stack of homework she had ploughed through when she was meant to be sleeping. Her grandma , Peggy Carter, had died a year ago from today. Peacefully though, unlike her Grandad had, saving the world from some evil agency who were basiclly some Nazis with a bit more power than most, and oh how she hated them for it! Her parents had died when she was only one so she didnt greive for them, since she had no memories of them, but her Grandma was more of a parent to her than anyone! They had many shared memories and she was the mother figure in her life, the long walks on the beaches with a half melted ice cream in hand, the trips to England to visit her family and praise for getting on well in school. This is why she couldn't wait to leave school, she had no one to impress, and although she respected her foster parents, she couldn't wait to leave her house either, it just wasn't the same! They weren't the welcoming type and she often wondered if they actually liked children at all, but a home was a home and she wasn't about to start complaining. Her and Peggy were very similar looking, same height, but she had her mum's emerald green eyes and her grandad's hair colour, which she was proud to inherit, and her grandparents never married, infact they were only together a short while because of his death but her mother had been a result of them.

She hastily put on her makeup and pulled on some jeans and her ramones t-shirt, stuffing her work in her bag she hurried out the door and navigated her way through busy New York and to school, Midtown High. She kept her head down, she wasn't going to lie, she was one of the smartest pupils there, but her lateness and forgotten homeworks had been dragging her grades down since her grandma's death. She didn't really have any friends, which is not what you would expect from a just-turned 18 year old, so this was another reason to want to finish school. She had no plans but admired genetics and anyone who associated themselves with the subject. Espeically Bruce Banner, his theories on gamma were mind-blowingly unrivaled and she idolized him for his work! Her biology teacher, Mrs Lohan was always pushing her in class, which Sam wasn't sure to be flattered or annoyed at! She was the only teacher who she felt understood her situation and sort of friend, since nearly everyone else in her classes were strangers. On a daily basis she had to ignore the insults and jabs thrown her way, but she wasn't too phased, she often viewed herself as the calm and reserved type!

"Samantha Carter, homework please, its late as it is already!" She huffed as Sam walked through the door, coat and books in hand, although she liked her teacher she got on her nerves more often than not! She pulled her genetics honwork out and handed it to her teachers' waiting hand. She took her seat next to Peter, who was her only sort-of-friend, she got the feeling he was just as lonely as her and this kind of brought them together, he was second in the class, after her obviously and for some reason he had aslo been slipping grades, though she didn't think about it. He had large hazel-brown doe eyes and wild brown hair that stuck up in every direction, effortless yet good looking, he had a skinny frame and always ended up getting bullied as much as herself, so they nearly always hung around eachother at that dreaded time between lessons! Settling down and blowing the baby hairs in her eyes out the way she looked at her assignment, sighing she looked at Peter and greeted him

"Hey" she half sighed

"Hi Sam,... you okay?" He asked with concern, she was well aware of her bagged eyes and pale complexion, she felt a little under the weather as it was. She nodded in reply and picked up her chewed familiar pencil. Today was going to be a long day.

Helicarrier . Location: unknown

"Sir, Mr. Rogers is asking for classified information" Agent Hill said through her earpiece, the famous Captain America was sitting oposite her and asking about his child who was unborn last time he saw Peggy, the new world he was thrown into was hectic and confusing, the technology was baffling, not to mention the history, clothes and coloured tv-sets he would have to get used to. He was still learning and having been back a few weeks now, he had asked his discovery to be known only to S.H.I.E.L.D so far. To say it was confusing was an understatement, as far as he was concerned, a fortnight ago he had been at the centre of a world war fighting Red Skull, the next minute he was suddenly in the future and still wondering if it was all just a crazy dream. Agent Hill had been asked to watch him during his training sessions so he didn't go off in some tantrum, or destroy the punch bags by accident, he sighed, his superhuman hearing easily heard the distinctive voice of Nick Fury through the earpiece, even though it was the opposite end of the gym. He was just starting to sweat after about 6 hours of working out, he had just sat down to eat. His increased metabolism demanding him to eat literally every hour of the day and if he didn't, well, lets just say he didn't enjoy passing out on others, it caused unessacery fuss.

"About what?" Fury demanded

"About relatives. Sir." Hill answered inpatiently, yet in a professional manner, she had the feeling that Steve was somehow listening to her and her frown could almost be seen at the other end of the communicational link. Fury sighed, contemplating the consequences, then made a wise decision, the exact reason he was director in the first place.

"Who made that stupid rule anyway, tell him what he needs to know, you can't keep a man from his family!" He ordered then cut the link, leaving a slightly pissed off Maria Hill, sometimes she couldn't stand the man! Steve had to refrain from grinning at this, this was exactly the point he had been trying to make but didn't speak up till Hill approahed him, so far, no one knew about his enhanced senses, just his strength! Hill sighed and coughed, getting his attention and began explaining.

"Since you and Peggy never married, her child, Mary, kept the name Carter!" She started but was interrupted by Steve who looked enlightened at this news, a daughter was great, she would be grown up by now! Hill coughed and sternly glanced at him before carrying on.

"She got married to David Chapman. They have one child, Samantha. David and Mary died when their child was one, killed by a criminal on the street who has since been caught and prisoned for life! She was brought up by Peggy who died a year ago. Samantha attends school and is 18, she lives with foster parents in New York at the moment, she is your only living relative" Hill finished. The captain seemed sad at the memory of his lover, and realising he only missed seeing her by a year, she died thinking he was dead... And his child, also killed wrongly.. but he shook his head, what loss was it if he never knew her? Although he would still greive. He thought about Samantha, a teenager? He wasn't good with them! He would maybe go and see her in a few days when he found out where she lived. Hill handed him an address as he left to go to the basic appartment that Fury had leant him, apparently it was some sort of safe house but it looked no different to the others, apart from the occasional whir or click of security cameras scanning the spaces inside and around the place, maybe there was hope after all, although he would never seem like a father figure to his grand-daughter, an older brother would be a nice aspect to be! He sighed and sat down on the couch, which was 'old-fashioned' according to the others but to him it seemed perfectly normal. He picked up the second Harry Potter books after being pestered and told it was a must-read by Hill, and to be honest, he was enjoying them, although the concept was far-fetched! Oh well.. times had changed and this was the normal thing to read apparently. He was always escorted to and from his place in order to keep his identity hidden, he felt pike his privacy was being invaded but the S.H.I.E L.D agents refused to move, even after Steve's confrontation to Fury about it. An electronic voice told him whenever someone unknown was near the apartment which never failed to make him jump, what was the world coming to? He had only been gone 70 years, not centuries!

AN: Please please please review, is it worth carrying on, any ideas on where it heads, although o do have some certain plots in place. I will try to have the next chapter up in the next few days, at the maximum, a week!


	2. Chapter 2

Descendants chapter 2

Disclaimer: same as before, only thing I own is Sam. Ok, so this may be bordering on very AU, where tony doesnt reveal he is iron man untill after the second movie!

Sam flopped onto her bed, she had 4 more new homeworks which she really couldn't be bothered doing, for a moment she considered phoning Peter to ask him about it, instead she switched on the tv in her room, it was small and made static noises but it was better than none, right? Her foster parents weren't exactly rich and she wasn't too fussed, she was quite humble, a quality apparently inherited from her grandfather, and didn't require much to make her happy. Like for her sixteenth, the only thing she had asked for was a new phone charger because her old one had stopped working. She still felt a little ill and there was a slow ache in her back but after some Tylenol and water she became numb to it and forgot. She got into bed backwards so her feet were by the headboard and she was lying on her stomach, with warm blue covers balanced over her shoulders, there, that's better! She switched on the news, not that she was interested but today everyone had been talking in hushed tones about the uncovered identity of iron man, and no one would tell her, so she just wanted to know what the fuss was about! He was a genius practically, who else could have built a suit like that without killing themselves!

'Tony Stark IS iron man!" The tv blurted out loudly, and for a moment and was a little bit surprised, but who else had enough money to build the suit, it was all obvious when you thought about it! But then again, not everyone was as smart as herself! She started flicking through the channels untill one headline caught her attention - 'petition to lock away mutants' to which she frowned in disgust, she hated the people who came up with this. They were normal people with normal lives, infact her best friend as a child turned out to be a mutant, her name was Chloe and she had control over anything in liquid form, she was the kindest person apart from her grandma that she knew and when a group of anti-mutants had killed her she immediately made up her mind about who's side she was on! This is how she had got to know Peter, he was on the same side as Samantha and they had met when they were both found at her grave stone.

She sighed and turned the TV off, she sat up and began her homework, the memory of her friend had suddenly put her in a productive mood, she didn't want to wallow in those thoughts. She could hear her foster mum talking at the door to some man, she peeked out the window, she couldn't see much of him but he looked in his twenties and had military cut blonde hair, she smiled, it reminded her of the photographs of her grandad, but it couldn't be him. She quickly dismissed the idea and was about to head downstairs to see who it was when a rippling pain echoed down her back. Now, Samantha had quite a high pain threshold, one time when she was beaten up by the school bullys she ended up with two broken ribs and only told the nurse it was a five out of ten, but this was a hundred times worse, and at first she couldn't help but scream in pure agony, oblivious to the thunder of feet up the stairs and loud knocking on the locked door.

"Sam, Sam honey are you okay, let us in!" But the sounds were nothing to Sam, she was completely focused on containing her voice as she fell to the floor. Loudly. The pain only got worse and she couldn't move, was this it? Was she going to die? She didn't want anyone to see her like this, she was about to shout that everything was okay but the only sound that left her mouth were more screams as new waves of pain took hold of her, wracking through her body. She started trembling and she balled up her fists, her eyes were fused shut and face was contorted. She suddenly felt a strange weight on her shoulders, and it prevented her from rollig onto her back, her vision was going darker and darker as unconsciousness began to claim her. She managed to see someone kick down the door, it looked like her Grandad, and very concerned. Maybe she was dying, seeing ghosts! She felt him shake her as she finally succumbed.

Steve's POV

Right, this was it, he breathed in one more time before knocking breifly on the door and panicked when at first someone didn't answer, maybe it was the wrong address, he double checked, yes, he was where he was supposed to be! A woman in her late thirties opened the door with a smile, and he watched as her jaw dropped to the floor in realisation, she clearly knew who he was and her connection with Sam. She held her hand out after gathering her composure and he shook it and introduced himself anyway after being let inside. How was he supposed to act round a teenager, he wasn't the best at the emotional stuff and even though he thought he was ready for a child with Peggy, this wasn't what he had thought it would come to.

"Hello ma'am..." He was cut off by the sound of spine-chilling screams. For the smallest amount of time his brow knitted in confusion but he sprung into action and raced up the stairs, which for a super soldier, was quite fast! He heard her foster mum blurting out in worry.

"oh my goodness, Samantha!" she said before following Steve up the stairs. First he knocked, he didn't know if she was faking it, although he doubted that idea very much, Peggy wouldnt have brought her up that way. He heard her start screaming again so he decided she needed to help. He pushed on the door but it was locked, so he took a step back and ran his shoulder into it, forcing it open quickly. As soon as the door opened he stopped and stared at the sight before him, his mouth open in shock, but he snapped out of it when he heard the woman next to him say in disgust

"oh my god, she's a mutant" before pulling out a gun and aiming it at the unconscious teenager on the floor. Steve looked at her, she was an anti-mutant. He quickly disarmed her as she threw punches at him, he wasn't called Captain America for nothing! Easily he dodged them and countered, knocking her out. He stepped back from her, Samantha wouldn't be safe here. He turned back to her and was once again stunned by what he saw. She was lying on her front, and from her back came two huge majestic wings, the feathers pure white, and turning gold at the tips, almost blinding, they were bent, the room was clearly constrictng and not big enough for her new limbs. They must be at least 20 feet in wingspan! He walked up to her swiftly and took her shoulders just as her eyes closed, quickly checking her pulse was steady he picked her up, carefully avoiding the wings which was difficult considerig the size of them . He put his finger to the telecom in his ear and spoke

"Sir,..." But was interrupted by Fury

"I know the situation Cap, you need to get out of there!"

"That might be... Difficult" he replied, the wings didn't look like they would fit through the doorframe.

"You think I hadn't thought of that, there is a large van outside, her wings should fit in there, the street has already been cleared, now hurry" Fury barked before cutting the link. Steve had no choice but to punch through the floor, there was no way she would be getting down the narrow staircase! He dropped down carefully and managed , impossibly, to get out the front door with her in his arms. He jumped into the back of the van as agent Hill shut it and sighed, looking at the mutant in awe and admiration! Steve looked at her, Samatha looked so peaceful, he didn't want to wake her or let her go, her whole world was going to change !

A/N - is this what you expected. Well its half term so i will be able to chug out a chapter basiclly every day if I remember. Please review and give ideas!


	3. Chapter 3

Descendants chapter 3

Disclaimer: only thing I own here is Sam!

"Ugh. That must have been one Hell of a nightmare" Sam mumbled, lazily bringing her hand up to her face but only to see a tube going out of it, connected to an IV line. She sat up too quickly which sent bouts of diziness to her head. Her shoulders had a lot of weight on them... Oh god, she hoped they hadn't put her in one of them too tight bras, she hated them with a passion! She was wearing a white nightie, similar to a hospital gown. The room she was in was however, not a hospital! There were some moniters next to her but it looked almost like a flat. It was a simple layout and out the window she could see she was very high up. The furniture was neutral and colour schemed with white and pale golds which she liked and wondered how someone would guess she'd like it that way. She shrugged her shoulders then stopped, something wasn't right! She turned to see two huge white wings that, she had to admit, Cas would be a little jealous of, she smiled as she thought of her favourite TV show. This meant she was mutant, but why wasn't she locked up or dead by now? She tried flexing them, and it felt really natural to, like she had always had a pair of wings sticking out from her shoulder blades. She smiled to herself in surprise as they reached the corners of the large room, barely grazing the walls on either side of her. Suddenly an electronic voice spoke up

"Miss Carter, would you like anything?" A British voice drifted and if she didn't know better, it sounded a little worries and annoyed at the same time. Strange.

To which she almost jumped out her skin, she was about to answer when a woman in heels walked on, she was smiling and had straight strawberry blonde hair that reached her collarbone, she was wearing formal clothes, a black pencil skirt and plain white shirt, simple yet sophisticated. She walked up to Samantha surprised to see her awake.

"Samantha, I'm Pepper Potts, its so good to finally see you awake, the team was starting to loose hope in you!"

"Er.. please call me Sam. And er. How long was I out?" Sam stuttered, the whole situation was strange and her heart rate rose a little, what team?

"About five months..." But Pepper was cut off by Sam scrambling to get out of her bed

"Omg my teachers won't know where I am, what about Peter, he's going to get worried, at least I think, is he okay? He has been really down lately, espeically after his uncle's death! Can I call him? I will have so much catching up, where am I anyway? How did I get here? What happened to me? Where are my foster parents?..." Sam ranted on, so many unanswered questions in her head which raced at a million miles an hour. Panic took hold of her as she ran through each possibility in her head. But at that moment her... Grandad ..walked in, not a day over twenty five and in his star spangled costume. But that wasn't right. He looked tired and spotted in a few bruises, his famous sheild hung loosely at his side, looking as new as the day it was made, which made her want to know what exactly happened! He smiled as Pepper left the room and he sat down next to her, he must have heard her ranting because he stared to answer her questions. Her heart still raced, his trusting expression calming her a little!

"I was coming to see you, after I found out I had a descendant... Well I heard you scream and that's when you had these" he said, gesturing to her wings before continuing. "Your body was still adjusting to the mutation and the super soldier serum you inherited from me started to show at the same time, your body couldn't cope with it so we guessed you passed out untill your body adjusted, everything should he a lot clearer now, I will train you eventually but you'll find that your fighting skills have increased a lot. You are in Stark tower, originally you were in a shield facility but this would be better for your wings I guess. Your foster parents were anti-mutant so we didn't think it best for them to see you again. Your teachers believe your absence is a family emergency. And who is Peter, is her your boyfriend?." He said with a blush, making Sam smirk then smile fondly at the mention of her best friend. He wasn't good with parent talk, he took his mask off, wincing a little, his shoulder was still hurting from when Thor had hit his sheild, it put a lot of pressure on him, he was going to get it checked out but when he heard Sam was awake he headed straight to her floor. And for a moment they sat in a comfortable silence, she was still coming to terms with what he had told her, she didn't know who to trust. She looked at him carefully, she could see their resemblance easily. And he was right, her sight, hearing and the rest of her senses were enhanced, she could hear his heart. She came back to reality after a few minutes.

"Peter, he's .. just a good friend. Are you okay, you look hurt, what happened to you?" she asked quietly, knowing he would be able to hear her anyway. Her face concerned despite not knowing him well, she felt a little protective!

"Got in a fight, jeez, I must be setting a bad example... Well, Norse 'god' used his hammer on my sheild, pretty sure it dislocated at some point but I heal quickly anyway so it doesn't matter. We have a problem, his brother has plans to harm this earth, me and Iron Man fought with Thor before we realised we were all on the same side." He sighed and stood up. Picking up her old clothes he gave them to her. She waited for him to leave and slipped on her jogging pants, her nightie had velcro on the back so it fit around her wings and was happy to see she was still wearing the same bra, no matter how unhygeinic it was, her pride remained intact. She sighed, tops would be problematic!

"Won't they just fold away?" She mumbled, it was meant to be rhitorical but she was answered. Her wings were suddenly gone and all that was left were to faint scars on her shoulder-blades. She grinned like a child... So she could have wings on demand? Cool! She slipped on a tank top and a plain navy hoodie which still, surprisingly, smelt like Peggy. She plodded tiredly to the door before realising she didn't know where she was going. She looked back in her memory and decided to speak, although she felt stupid at first for speaking into thin air!

"Er... Jarvis?" She wondered, would it work, she had heard before about Tony Stark's famous AI.

"Yes Miss Carter" The cool and calm, British voice replied

"Its Sam. Where is the living room.. place where everyone is?"

"Floor 54 Miss carter"

"Thanks Jarvis." She replied but no answer came, she sighed, of course it was formal, he was just a computer! She went through the door and to the lift.

She found herself in an open living area that connected to a bar and there was a platform outside, overlooking the city of new York. It was deocrated modernly and it was a clean space. Steve was sitting on a sofa reading the last Harry Potter book with a look of loss on his face, she laughed, attracting his attention, she had a feeling she new what part he was up to. He grinned, and grabbing he opportunity he hugged her tightly, almost squeezing the air out of her, she hugged him back, there was a familiar air about him, like she already knew him. She clung onto him too. All her family were dead apart from him and without knowing it she had already placed her trust in him. They stood like that for a while, Steve making the most of this opportunity because he didnt know weather he would survive the upcoming storm or not! Sam hadn't realised that a tear had slipped from the corner of her eye until she heard a man cough. She brushed herself off as she let go of Steve and looked to see Tony Stark pouring a drink for himself, a smirk plastered on his face

"Well I hate to ruin the family reunion but the pirate wants us up on the helicarrier by tonight" Tony said, pausing for Sam to speak

"What? You expect me to fangirl? Yeah you are Tony Stark but I admire your work in engineering more than you yourself!" She snorted at his self obsessiveness. Just then Clint and Natasha walked in, clad in black. Clint looked tired, apparently they had narrowly avoided going against the team due to being under mind control. They sat down, followed by the others. Sam started to ask them about random stuff, opting for small talk and personal details, she had a feeling that she would get to know them all really well one day. They laughed at Tonys comments and for once, Sam felt like she belonged! Surrounded by new people and a new family member she only saw one missing piece. Her friend Peter wasn't here, ... Why did she care, he was just a friend... Right?

A/N: oooh this peace won't last much longer. Do you think Sam and peter are a good together? I apologise to the MJ/ Peter and Gwen/Peter shippers out there!


	4. Chapter 4

Descendants chapter 4

Disclaimer. Again i wish I did but I don't own marvel, only Sam! If i did, just one word... Clintasha

"Aw, come on cap, this isn't fair!" Sam complained as she was yet again pinned to the floor for perhaps the hundreth time by Romanoff, they had spent the last hour training as they had for the past couple of days, due to the super soldier serum she had learnt a lot quicker and was actually quite good at hand to hand combat by now but the assasin just made her look like an amateur over and over again while Cap just chuckled. She had at least a couple of bruises to her torso already and it seemed like everyone had turned against her, her sweat pants and vest had gotten sweaty and heavy and she would give anything for a shower right now! She was itching to go flying, she hadn't used her wings yet and wanted to know if she could fly and what else her mutation allowed her to do but she still had a few hours training left..!

"Its nessacery Sam, if you want to protect yourself!" He answered, barely containing a smile that edged across his lips.

"Well..." Sam dodged a kick and grabbing Romanoff's leg she went to sweep underneath her other one but was grabbed by the shoulders as her opponent flipped over her and put a gun to her back

"Dead, again!" Romanoff said casually with a smile, the girl was good, but she wanted to push her, the real world doesn't go easy on people!

"Well I'm not going to end up fighting super spies, am I?" Sam huffed and to her surprise Romanoff anounced it over. She clambered out the ring and looked around the massive gym they had chosen. Without thinking, she stretched her wings out, avoiding the avengers, and flew up to the ceiling, putting her wings away she held onto a ceiling pipe and swung herself onto it. She walked elegantly along it towards the corner where Barton was crouched and crouched down next to him.

"S'up Birdman?" She jabbed.

Clint snorted and shifted so that he was sitting rather than crouching, he put his head in his hands before running them through his hair and chuckled.

"Took me a year to beat Natasha in a fight?"

"A year? Budgie you're getting slow!"

"God you're worse than Tony, yes, a year, what did you expect, I would beat her any day if we had to kill eachother from a distance !"

"Whatever you say ." she shrugged laughing and stood up with excellent balance gained only from her mutation and hopped off the beam, leaving Clint with an amused expression as she carefully glided to the bottom of the huge gym! Everyone else had left and it felt empty, despite feeling Clints eyes on her from the rafters, she didn't blame him, she hadn't seen herself in flight yet, often enough she was more concerned with where she was going. The emptiness got to her, always reminding her of how everyone close to her seemed to die. She was still a bit embarrassed to be talking to thin air but as she walked back to the guest floor she decided to speak up.

"Jarvis, can you phone my friend Peter Parker?" She asked hesitantly

"Certainly Miss Carter, shall I isolate the call to your room?" His monotone voice replied.

"Er yeah. Just in my bedroom" she said before flopping down onto the bed and added "Also lock the door" . She listened to the phone ring that only sounded in her room, she appreciated the advanced technology. He picked up on the fourth ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey Peter, its Sam!"

"Sam! Are you okay, you haven't been at school for months.." he started to rant.

"Yeah Pete I'm fine, so I was wondering..."

"We should meet up!"

"Yeah"

"Today? Its the weekend!"

"Yeah okay, the usual spot?"

"Sure, see you in half an hour." She said before hanging up, a small smile creeping across her lips at the thought of seeing him again. She looked at her reflection and shrugged at the messy person staring back at her, he had never really cared about her appearance. She took a quick shower, letting the hot water wash away all the grease and the grime from training, it made her relax and numbed the quick healing bruises. She found some clothes in the wardrobe, probably Pepper's doing and pulled on some dark skinny jeans, her Supernatural t-shirt that read 'Family don't end in blood' then some dark brown boots and a light brown coat that was slightly too long, almost a trench coat! She picked up her phone and purse which were neatly arranged on a wooden table and headed to the lift, only to be stopped by Steve, sighing she spun on her heel to face him

"Sam, we are going back to the helicarrier, Loki can't be put off much longer! We will be back soon, stay here with Pepper... Where are you going?" He asked as he saw her leaving

"Meeting up with a concerned friend, bye Cap!" She called before entering the lift, and Jarvis, having heard her already, took her to the bottom floor. She walked outside to sunny New York and headed towards central park and to the bench they usually met by. He was already waiting there anxiously, tapping his heel on the ground rapidly as he waited on the bench

"Hey Peter" she called as she walked up to him

"Sam!" He called, he stood up and strode over, sweeping her into a hug to which she could onto melt into and hugged back. Despite all the weird stuff suddenly piled up on her plate, Peter was her rock, the familiarity that kept her grounded.

"Er, hey. Listen, I having something you need to know" she admitted, if she wanted them to continue on as friends, they had to be honest with eachother.

"Okay..." He said as he watched her take off the coat and look around to make sure no one was looking, they were shaded by trees, she closed her eyes in concentration. And there they were, wings. They spread out high and wide from her back, pure white and gold tipped.. and they looked incredibly soft and ruffled in some places, he was fascinated, words caught in his throat . He really wasn't expecting that! Her expression screamed nervousness and he sighed, contemplating the complications of what he should be replying with. It had probably take her a lot of courage to say that, to admit something like this, the puzzle in his head clicked as he realised exactly why she had been off this entire time. He should tell her, about his identity, he really should but he just couldnt find the words! He supposed he needed someone to know, he didn't know how to feel about Sam. He looked up to her disappointed face, the wings gone suddenly with a gentle breeze as she shrugged on the coat and turned to leave, slowly walking away, head hanging. Would it put her in danger to tell her? He acted in the heat of the moment and thanked whoever was watching that he had his web shooters on his wrists! He quickly shot her web at her waist, she turned in surprise, only having a milisecond to react before he pulled gently on the web as she was twirled round in it untill she was back again. And extremely close, their bodies touching. This was the second thing he wanted to tell her, and to be fair, more difficult than revealing his secret identity. The tension could be cut with a butter knife. She smiled and blurted

"Peter, Peter my god you're Spider Man , how, when did this happen, I shoul..." She started but he cut her off with a kiss, no other words being able to do the same. On instinct she pulled away quickly, looking questioningly into his rich brown eyes before leaning back into it. He put his hands on the curve above her waist and pulled her closer as he closed his eyes. Everything about her was mesmerizing, he opened his eyes to see her sky blue ones staring right back at her, he knew where she had inherited those looks from. He had been the only person she trusted enough to tell about her grandad being the great Captain America, to which he had geeked out over internally.

Placing her hands on his shoulders hesitantly, she deepened the kiss, winding her arms around his kneck she sighed, she never had though as Peter as anything more than a friend, which they had been since she started high school.

She thought carefully, about all the times they had met up, the times they had confided in eachother, spent break and lunch together. Then it dawned on her how he had acted, catching glimpses of her and smiling shyly, she must have been so blind to not see he liked her, maybe she liked him too?

They pulled away quickly as thunder echoed across the sky.

She looked up to see a huge portal that seemed to open out into space, a deep purple in colour that was placed directly above Stark tower, strange creatures, clad in a gold coloured armour and on a type of hover-craft , poured out of it, at some point she wondered if her Grandad would be there fighting with the rest of the team. The avengers, and hoped he wouldn't do something sacraficial and stupid.

"Oh Shit"


	5. Chapter 5

Descendants chapter 5

Disclaimer: don't own marvel, bla bla bla, you know the drill.

Sam turned her back to Peter to take another glance and the abnormality in the sky before looking back at him, with a glance that proved their thoughts were on the same track - lets go. Peter grabbed her gently on the wrist and dragged her to the nearest alleyway, a witty remark nearly making its way to her mouth but then deciding that NOW wasn't the time for witty remarks! She shrugged off her jacket and with little effort, stretched out her wings, arching her back, and if Peter didn't know better, it was like she had always had them, like an extended piece of her body that relayed emotion and a silent language, right now they were raised high in anticipation and the white feathers fluffed out in fear as thoughts of battle entered her mind. Snapping out of the trance Peter quickly shed his outer clothing to reveal his Spiderman costume and dug his boots, gloves and mask out the bag and pulled them on, maybe slightly quicker than a normal person should he able to! Despite knwoing who he was Sam still took a moment to appreciate his ease and confidence... And those muscles that were clearly on show beneath the tight spandex,how had he hidden it, he was always so clumsy in gym class! Oh yeah, that must be a cover.

With a quick nod at eachother they both took off, quickly hanging their things and memorizing the location for later.

She was scared, honesty, really scared. She was well trained and had super-human abilities but she didn't know if she was ready, to do all the super-heroing stuff that her grandad and friend do (boyfriend? Nah, that seemed forward but she lived in hope), did it really mean putting her life on the line? She wasn't ready to die, but shaking her head stubbornly she shook those thoughts back to where she wouldnt be able to reach them, and focused on the present. She didn't have time to worry about what MAY happen!

The wind rustling through her wings was exhilarating and nothing like she had ever imagined, her hair whipped around as she swerved though the city and towards the centre of the commotion, it was unlike flying inside where she was restricted, she felt free and endless possibilities wizzed through her mind. She dodged past skyscrapers with agility and flew paralell to a glass building, catching a glimpse of herself briefly she smiled, then frowned, everyone could see her face like this!

Peter, who was swinging just behind her noticed the droop in her face and yelled

"What's up?"

"I need a mask ..." She replied quietly, knowing somehow he would still be able to hear her. Peter backflipped midair and landed on the nearest roof gracefully and quickly improvised, making a mask out of webbing and then taking off, then stopping at another building which had a flag by the entrance, a simple museum banner, and ripped the corner off, quickly makig the shape of a mask that would cover her eyes and nose. This took all of twenty seconds and he quickly swung to catch up with Sam and stuck it to her face. The material preventing it from completely sticking so she wouldn't have trouble taking it on and off.

Sam nearly yelped in surprise but brought her hand up to her face

"Er... Thanks Peter" she stammered

" Just your friendly neighbourhood Spiderman at your service" he mock saluted as they reached the battle area which was surrounded by a police perimeter.

Sam quickly spotted Natasha, Clint and Captain on the ground and flew down to join them as Thor landed heavily against a taxi. Spiderman hesitantly followed, not sure weather he should be here with the big heroes! He landed next to Sam closely.

"Er, hey guys, what's up with the sky?" Spiderman asked

"Loki has caused this world harm, we shall stop it" Thor boomed "And who are you?" He asked Peter, already recognising Sam because of her wings! He shrank under the glares of two master assassins, a war hero and a god, and swallowed nervously, a little start struck , luckily, Sam answered for him

"This is Spiderman " she said quickly

"Well, man of spiders, I asume you will fight with us?" Thor asked but Spiderman only managed a small nod before seeing a man who looked tired and worn, on an old motorcycle ride up to the group and get off it. At the same time, Tony flew round the edge if the building and into sight, he was followed by what looked like a huge grey whale with silver and gold armour plates on it, it was huge and virtually imposibble to be flying like it was but apparently not, obviously saying something supposedly funny because Natasha and Clint frowned before the Black Widow cocked her head and her face scrunched in amusement and confusion "I dont see how that's a party!". Clint smirked whilst notching another arrow.

"Bruce, now might be a really good time to get angry!" Cap said knowingly. The man, now found to be called Bruce turned to the Captain with a sheepish expression and smiled weakly before admitting

"Thats my secret Cap, I'm always angry he said before turning his back to the troop as the huge creature approached, his skin went green and he was suddenly a 10 foot green rage monster stood before them, defending them. She didnt have time to react to what happened next because Peter was suddenly sweeping her away and behind an abandoned taxi, there again, was reflexes that seemed impossible, its like he knew there would be danger before it happened.

Fire blew past them, hot and fierce as the taxi barely protected them, she curled her wings protectively around herself and Peter.

After the explosion stopped, Cap started giving out orders, and Sam didn't realise where she was going untill Peter started yanking her upwards, they were to stay on a medium level, to keep them away from buildings and help Clint if need be.

There was Chitauri after Chitauri,a constant swarm coming out of the portal, fast and unrelenting. She fought them in the air along with Peter,wathing hos back as she seemed to be making it easier than he had, though to be fair he had more guns firing at him! She quickly dodged any punches and blasts, and knocking out the aliens, not bothering to see where they fell to and if they died, which they probably did at this height but she tried not to think about it. They must have been fighting for at least an hour and both covered in bruises and minor injuries before hearing Stark over the telecom in her ear.

"Can anybody copy. Don't close the portal, I have a nuke coming in." The crackling connection blared as she helplessly watched Tony fly through the portal with a nuclear bomb that could have killed them all. A moment later all the Chitauri dropped dead and dread built up in the pit of her stomach when she couldnt see him reappear as the portal started closing.

"Sam" someone interrupted her thoughts, but her breath was still baited.

"Samantha" they repeated but she replied

"Not now Peter ..." And instantly regretted her ignorance when she turned round to see him trapped under a hovermachine and 2 aliens, which she bet were really heavy. He let out a low groan as the spiked metal dug further into his abdomen and blood trickled down onto the rooftop they were on. This really sent Sam into a panic, she immediately rushed over to him and helped him lift it all off, which took a whole considering they both had super human strength. He sighed in releif as he pulled his mask up to just under his nose and gasped at the air like a marathon runner, he sat up quickly with one arm over his stomach and holding onto Sam with the other

"Oh my goodness Peter are you okay.." she started

"Ssssh" he corrected her, anyone could be listening. She nodded in understanding and knelt down beside him and checked his injuries, gently peeling his hand away.

"You need proper medical attention.."

"Sam.."

"No listen to me, you are seriously hurt.."

"Sam wait..."

"Let me help you.."

"SAM listen, you can't take me anywhere like this, seriously I'm ok, its not that deep and just a bit sore, I heal fairly quick anyway so don't worry" Peter said calmly while staring into Sam's eyes seriously and put a hand on her shoulder in reasurrance. He watched as some of the worry drained away from her face and sighed, his breathing had returned to normal and was about to pull down his mask when Sam pulled him in for a gentle kiss, making him relax and forget the pain for moment. It sent butterflies into his stomach and already knew that their sort of relationship would only go uphill, and perhaps off this building. Her hand crept around the back of his kneck and his to hers as they pulled away gently with their eyes closed and foreheads resting against eachother.

"Well kid, you have a lot of explaining to do" Tony's amused tone shocked them away from eachother, this time it was Peter's turn to say it

"Oh shit"

A/N: mwahaha what a cliffhanger, I must admit I had a writers block on this chapter but here you go!


	6. Chapter 6

Descendants chapter 6

Disclaimer: Wish I owned Marvel but I don't so dammit. I do own Sam though so if you wish to write a spin off then please ask!

"Oh Shit" Peter cursed under his breath as they quickly pulled apart to see a battered yet alive Tony. His faceplate wasn't there, and looked like it had been ripped off, a smirk plastered across his face and his arms crossed despite the minor constrictions of his suit. At this point Sam wasn't even sure if she was glad if he was alive or not but she had grown a tiny bit fond of him anyway. Peter quickly pulled his mask down over his chin while staring at the metal suit hovering just near them.

He quickly jumped to his feet but instantly regretted it when pain started shooting through his midsection and forearm which had also been trapped, he doubled over quickly and Stark's smug face quickly turned serious as Sam started making a fuss over him and supported him under his arms as he stood.

"Tony no comments just help me, and don't worry Spiderman he knows who I am. I don't know how bad it is..." she whispered , knowing full well that he wouldn't want anyone else knowing he was Peter Parker from Queens, New York. He slumped against her self consciously and looked up at Tony who walked over to them quickly, helping Sam support the injured hero.

"JARVIS prepare the medical bay, I'm pretty sure S.H.I.E.L.D won't be a good place for him. Tell the others I'm on my way, Spiderman is injured." He ordered and assessed the injuries on him

"JARVIS do a full body scan" He muttered then told Peter "Can you web this? You need to stop the bleeding!" Peter complied and with his good arm he webbed over his wounds to stop some of the bleeding.

"Sir it appears he had two broken ribs and three bruised, some deep punctures but no internal bleeding, his arm is broken in four places and has a quickened heart rate." JARVIS interrupted in his calm accent.

"Well kid I'm surprised you're still standing after all that, how did it happen?" He asked

"Kid? I'm offended!" Peter mocked horror by placing his hand over his heart and instantly regretted it as it only made his arm hurt just that bit more and he groaned.

"Well Terminator, after the Chitauri started falling, one of them grabbed hold of me long enough for more to fall on top, normally I'd be able go dodge it but its difficult when your arm is being crushed!" He continued and his knees almost gave way.

"Steady there.." Tony said as Peter nearly dropped and just a moment later lost consciousness, being neatly swept into Iron Man's arms in a secure position as he got ready to leave. This sent Sam crazy with worry.

"Tony do somethin.."

"Listen Sam, as much as I hate to postpone it we are talking about this later but he is out first priority, I'm heading to the tower." Stark said before taking off, wary of his passenger. Sam took off after him in an instant , her wings beating strongly against the breeze and more or less glided to Stark Tower and towards a smashed window. As she looked down she could see the others on the ground and half running towards the tower and covered in small injuries and Steve without his mask which made her worry a bit. As she arrived at Stark Tower (which now only read as an 'A') she once again contemplated the craziness of her newfound life. To her, two weeks ago she had been a normal girl at a normal school and a dead family, now she had found out she was a mutant, had super soldier serum running through her, a boyfriend (if you could call it that) , a Grandfather she thought was dead but isn't and not a day over 25, her best friend from her childhood was a vigilante, she was getting along well with the god of thunder, two master assassins, a genius, the hulk and a war hero, and finally that Peter was injured and being carried towards Stark tower unconscious! Oh and did she forget to mention that aliens now existed? Yup she was royally screwed.

As her feet connected with the hard metal of the platform where Iron Man gets his suit removed her wings automatically went away with a subconscious thought. Tony was still in the suit though and as she followed him into the tower she could see S.H.I.E.L.D agents taking a tall dark haired man clad in green and gold out of the room. He caught a glimpse of her and smiled manically, sending shivers up her spine and making her turn away. Something was very off about him and it dampened the atmosphere of the whole room.

The rest of the avengers turned round to see Tony carrying Spiderman limply in his arms.

"Bruce, de-hulk, I need your expertise on this one, not the green rage monster. Widow, Hawkeye, I really could do without you here, you would only get in the way. Steve, watch Sam, oh and you're going to want to talk with her later about something. Thor, go with those two." He ordered, while heading to the room where there was a medical surveilance room for just incase he had needed it. Sam, having been told to stay away immediately charged forward only to be stopped by Steve's arms being wrapped around her and she struggled against him.

"Tony I need to be with him, please, just, don't take off his mask, he'd hate that TONY LISTEN TO ME!" She yelled before breaking down into tears, falling back into Steve's arms as Tony left her sight with her only friend, bloody and unconscious, not knowing how seriously injured he could be. She broke down there and then. Peter was her only anchor in this crazy world she had been thrown in and now that it had been pulled away she didn't know where she was drifting towards! Tears streamed down her face as the weight of this crazy reality bore down on her, completely falling into Steve's arms and there came a point where she didn't know why she was even crying. And for about half an hour she let the dam fall and completely put her trust in Steve.

Steve didn't know what to think, he had watched over her for the past few months, sure, but he hadn't spoken to her that much, but she was so much like Peggy and his grandchild, comforting him in the fact that she was now falling apart infront of him.

He couldn't do much else apart from comforting her so he wrapped his arms round her in support, the site nearly breaking him. He didn't know who Spiderman's identity was but knew that Sam did and that he meant quite a lot to her, enough to make her cry this much. And nothing he could do would make her stop. And why wouldn't it stop?

Eventually, when the sobbing had died down to the odd sniff and hiccup he let go of her, leading her to the sofas and sitting them down.

"Steve, I can't tell you who he is. And JARVIS, please make sure Tony doesn't take his mask off" she warned, she knew everyone would ask and that Peter hadn't told anyone yet, not even his Aunt May, and it was to protect the people he cared for and not out of selfishness.

"Already have done so Miss Carter." Came his curt reply and she sighed in releif. Steve flinched slightly at her last name and somehow it made him smile a little, but he turned back to Sam who had her head resting on her knees as she was curled up on the deep sofa, her mask, long taken off and on the floor across the room.

"I wasn't going to ask, he means a lot to you?" He sighed

"Yes, he does, and please can you promise that you won't try to find out who he is" she sniffed

"I can promise you anything, but that won't stop Stark."

"I know"

"You weren't meant to fight" He added, his protective streak coming across

"I'm trained and have every right to, its not like I am hurt or anything, anyway, what happened to you?" She steered away the conversation from what she dreaded and pointed to the red stain on his midsection which she had noticed he was curled around almost protectively.

"I have super healing remember, and it isn't anything as serious as your friend has, it looked pretty bad." He pointed out, what he spoke was true, it was aleady healing, and anyway, he had more important stuff on his mind!

"Yeah, he has super healing too, hopefully it will only help him..." She barely whispered, still wandering about Peter, his abilities assured her that he wouldnt die but that still didn't stop the worry building in the pit of her stomach.

After that they sat in a comfortable silence, listening to the sirens and people rushing outside in an attempt to start cleaning up the once invaded streets of one of the world's most renowned cities!

She loved the calmness of getting lost in her own thoughts and reflecting, the skyline of the city always relaxing her somehow and reminding her to think big, she wondered if Steve ever still got lost here, even though he grew up here, this all must seem so strange to him, at least they had that in common; waking up to find how different the world is while you were asleep!

And although she could feel the craziness still battling at her and the fear for Peter present, she knew somehow that this ordeal was over, they were over the worst of it,

Just as her mind settled, Sam turned her head to see Tony standing in the doorway, grinning, like a Cheshire cat

"Well Sam, your boyfriend awaits" he smiled to which Sam groaned and Steve suspiciously rise his eyebrow.

A/N: Didn't want to make you wait too long, please point out any mistakes! Till the next update!


	7. Chapter 7

Descendants chapter 7

Disclaimer: as you know, I wish I owned marvel but unfortunately I don't! But I do own my OC Sam however! Thankyou for the reviews, as soon as I woke up and saw them just now I got right on it to finish chapter 7. Lets continue...

Sam jumped up from her weary position and almost skipped over to Tony, if it weren't for her distrust that he would have JARVIS record it for future blackmail, and she didn't quite have the effect of 'leave me alone' that Widow did.

"How is he, did you take off his mask, where is he now?" She rambled, jeez, she really had to stop doing that around everyone! Steve, luckily, interpreted the use of 'boyfriend' as Stark making fun of her and shrugged it off.

"Well apart from using up my whole emergency supply of Morphine he's good, really did burn through it quick, should be awake soon, don't let me ruin your reunion!" He said and threw his hands up in mock surrender as he stepped out the way and walked over to join Steve. He wasn't in his suit anymore, why would he be, but he seemed almost too flippant, like he was covering up for something but she ignored it, her mind set on finding Peter and possibly getting him out of here, knowing she would get yelled at for not taking him home because his Aunt May would be worrying too much.

Following JARVIS' directions she found herself in a very up to date medical room, small though it was, Bruce, evidently in spare clothes that were too big for him, was sitting in the corner chair half asleep. It took all her might not to go over and fangirl so much to him, she adored his theories on Gamma and his research and the sight of Peter was the only thing that stopped her.

Surprisingly he was sitting up, a wad of bandage round his middle and a sling in his arm, not casted after the two scientists found out about his healing factor, it would heal fully in a week. Thankfully his mask was still on and only pulled up to just above his mouth, so he could breathe more heavily. He wasn't hooked up to anything which was a good sign and she started to wonder why she was ever worried in the first place!

"Hey Sam!" He smirked at seeing her, she looked distressed and tired, her mask was gone and she had bags under her eyes, he hadn't wanted her to worry but if the roles were reversed he supposed he would feel the same about it!

"Look, I'm fine, it's already stared healing, we need to go!" He admitted, despite being without painkillers because he just burned through it and leaving him in great pain, he needed to get back home, Aunt May would be so worried by now and he didn't want her to panic.

"I know, c'mon, can you stand?" She whispered back, careful not to awaken Bruce. She went to stand by the bed he was on and carefully put her arms under his and helped him stand. He was wobbly on his feet and immediately felt the blood rush from his head but didn't complain. Carefully she hugged him breifly and whispered into his neck

"Don't ever do that to me again"

"Wow, you really were worried!" He replied, pulling away from the hug to look into her doe eyes and at her tear stained cheeks

"Im a girl, what did you expect" she sighed, earning a low chuckle from him which turned into a groan. Once he was standig by himself with just a hand on Sam's shoulder to keep himself steady. His gloves still on but his web-shooters missing. Damn you Tony Stark. They were about to leave when they heard that all too familiarly annoying voice ring across the room, waking Bruce up.

"Miss Carter I would not advise you to leave with Peter in this condition."

This made Peter freeze on the spot and Sam curse silently under her breath.

"JARVIS who told you." She asked, her voice bordering on threatening, one that could match the deadliness of Natasha's.

" asked me to put you on surveillance as soon as you woke up, to find out who Peter Parker was after you phoned him and then he took off his mask breifly to check, while he was unconscious."

This left the room in a heavy and awkaward silence. Bruce simply raised an eyebrow and got up to sit Peter down again to which he didn't resist. Who would if the hulk was telling you to do something?

What now? Now that his cover was blown would everyone find out? How stupid of himself to get caught up in the big leagues like this, he was just a vigilante, not some hero he had wanted to be, and now it had cost him and his family's safety, Aunt May or Sam could be targeted, he didn't want to be like Tony and have the press hound him about it 24/7.

He was shaken from his thoughts when Sam shuffled onto the bed next to him and rested her head on his shoulder and sighed, making him relax slightly as he put his head to rest on hers.

They both looked up when Tony coughed loudly in the doorway surrounded by the rest of the Avengers. Natasha was just standing there like it wasn't a surprise at all and Clint was miming 'puppy love' for all of two seconds before he got hit by the Black Widow. Steve was looking a bit annoyed and a bit embarrassed about the touchy subject (in his time, hardly anyone participated in public acts of affection, it made him uncomfortable) and Thor didn't seem at all phased

"Man of Spiders has fought valiantly and has earnt the trust of the people of Asgaurd, no matter who he is!" His voice boomed across the room.

Peter cringed at it and buried his face in his hands, there wasn't any point now was there? He took his mask off and watched as the others studied him, taking I'm his every detail and the way that Sam looked at him sadly. Was it that obvious? They all seem a bit surprised at his very young appearance, the same age as Sam about.

"Please don't tell anyone, his Aunt is the nicest person alive and it could make her a target, and Tony, remember that you do have a brain to mouth filter!" Sam said lowly before Peter could. She watched Steve carefully, she could almost see the lightbulb go off in his head.

"So you're her friend Peter... So are you..." He asked awkwardly

"Together? Capsicle I have proof, making out on a rooftop, I hope you didn't hurt its feelings.." Tony quipped and shut up upon seeing Natasha's death glare.

"Yes we are" Peter stated and gently took Sam's hand in his own, entwining their fingers together, he didn't look but knew that Sam was smiling a little. God knows he was nervous right then but in the life him and Sam had, they needed to grab every oportunity like it was the last. He fought just to keep the blush away from his cheeks.

At this point, Thor had left upon being told by JARVIS that Loki was being questioned and wanted to witness it for himself, along with Steve, being the unofficial leader of the rag-tag group his presence was requested too.

After double checking on Peter, Sam stood up and kissed him on the cheek shyly, she was very new to the whole romance thing and wasn't sure what to do but chuckled upon seeing Peter blush like a tomato.

"Right, I need to get cleaned up, I look like an alien invasion just happened... Oh wait..." She re-thought over what she just said and scuttled off to avoid the laughter, she really hadn't meant to say that, Natasha hot on her heels, obviously to do the same thing after her inner girl told her to do the same! (very extremely inner) .

Peter and Clint could do nothing but stare after them, Peter in awe at how he had met someone so perfect and Clint in sadness for some reason, like a lost puppy. Tony just barked in laughter at watching the two and walked up to Peter and Clint and clapped a hand on each of their shoulders

"Ah man, you two have got it really bad haven't you?" He said while rolling his eyes, he could see Clint in the throws of denial but interrupted his thoughts before he could say anything

"Legolas, don't deny it, anyway, did I show you the shooting range?" Tony asked, while at the same time wondering where Pepper was at.

Peter smiled and looked down, yeah, he had it bad, he knew it because every girl in comparison to Sam just looked ugly and he loved everything about her, even the way she walked. His body suddenly felt very exhausted again, before he could get up or think about going home he sighed and gave in to Bruce's glare and lay down. Everything could be ok couldn't it?

A/N: Thankyou for the reveiws it really urged me on, don't worry, nothing can stay positive for very long, yup I ship Clintasha so don't hate on it. Also hopefully the X-Men can come into near future chapters. Hopefully the next one will be up tomorrow. Bye!


	8. Chapter 8

Descendants chapter 8

Disclaimer: no I don't own marvel but I do own Sam. Here you go, chapter 8! P.s in England we spell grey different, its not me being careless!

The warm water felt relaxing as it washed away the grease and grime of the battle. She was using the spacious en-suite that was on the guest floor (now designated her floor on the tower) was painstakingly clean and not what she was used to. The fact that she knew Peter was safe, alive and recovering made her smile. What did they have here? At first she had denied herself but today, she had realised she did like him as more than a friend and perhaps falling in love with him, yes it was going slow but she wanted to get it right, she really liked Peter!

When she was finished and had wrapped her hair up in a towel and one round her body she padded into the bedroom of sorts and to the wardrobe that was filled with her clothes and more that were her size. She picked out some pale grey jogging pants and a black vest and got changed, after half drying her tangled hair she gave up, at least it was clean. She looked out the window that spanned all of one side of the room and sighed at the chaos outside, how could she be so at peace with herself and have it not weigh down on her conscience? It was a one way window, she could see out of it but to New York it was a mirror, despite knowing this it still made her cringe when she changed.

She didn't bother putting make up on, or brush her hair for that matter, she'd do it later! After slipping on some batman slippers she found Natasha waiting outside her room with her arms crossed and damp red hair sending off warning signals.

"You shouldn't have fought today!" She said cooly, raising her eyebrow. Sam groaned, she knew she would get this from everyone because of her age!

"Yeah and when did you start?" She shot back.

"That's invalid, you should be living a normal life!" Natasha said, her expression still hadn't changed

"Yeah well I tried it but it didn't work out, look where that has lead me! You can't stop me from doing this, either help me or I will do it all behind your back!" Sam said lowly, she didn't care that Natasha could kill her there and then in a hundred different ways, it was her life and her choice, when was someone going to recognise, feeling like Peter would understand she headed off in the direction she knew he was in, Stark Tower felt like a maze and she knew she was getting lost most of the time but she was too annoyed at everyone for it to matter!

She found Peter alone in the room, she had passed Bruce on the way there, he was fast asleep on his back, his long limbs splayed out on the bed, which was probably to small for him, then again, he was like 6'4 and beds never seemed to fit with him, though she never felt like she was small, being tall for her age and gender at 5'11 . She didn't quite have the heart to wake him up because he just looked too peaceful and deserved rest.

She gently sat on the edge of the bed next to him and brushed back the stray hairs from his face. She sighed as sleep also called to her, the super soldier serum should prevent her from needing daily sleep but she couldn't rely on anything if there was an alien invasion that day! She yawned loudly and clamped her hand over her mouth, if Peggy could see her now, it was so rude!

Peter stirred from his sleep to see Sam sitting on the bed looking at him fondly and upon seeing her yawn he shuffled up (with difficulty and painfully) to the edge of the small bed so she could lie down too. She took the silent invitation and lay down next to him, curling on her side and putting her head on his shoulder, on his good arm, as he wrapped it around her protectively, she smiled up at him before closing her eyes and snuggling into him. Peter had to both mentally and physically refrain from freaking out, what was he supposed to do, he had never been in a relationship before, it had always just been him... Him and Sam. He realised he shouldn't be so new to this and that maybe they weren't rushing things too much, they had known eachother for so long that they were already comfortable around eachother. Her arm rested over his chest lightly so as not to hurt him and he held her hand and closed his eyes too. So they stayed like that for a while, just relaxing and letting the day go, it had been pretty drastic!

"Peter?" Sam asked, still with her eyes closed.

"Mmmhmm." He replied, too close to sleep to form a coherent word, eyes also closed

"What are we going to tell Aunt May?" She asked, and it required him to think this time!

"I got injured while being evacuated!?" He guessed an excuse

"No.. about us?" She asked and opened her eyes when she didn't get a reply and saw him staring right back at her, very close. He was deep in though now and his brows creased together.

"I mean, we don't have to, you kno..." She started, trying to figure out if she had said it wrong but was interrupted

"Somehow, I think she knew we would eventually get together, she would know as soon as I turned up at the door!" He said honestly which made Sam chuckle lightly as she realised the truth in his words. They lay in silence for another few minutes before Peter spoke up.

"What did I ever do to deserve you Samantha?" He wondered out loud. This made her face scrunch up in confusion.

"I mean, you're just so you? I dunno. You are really pretty, smart so I can have a normal scientific conversation with someone, tall enough so I don't look down on you and most important is your personality, you are just great to be around, not to mention my best friend.." he said truthfully, somehow over the years, the words spoken by his tormenters like Flash and his friends had got to him a bit, that he was useless and didn't deserve anything...

"Oh Peter, but you could have picked any girl in our year, what about MJ, you get along with her sometimes, or Gwen, she's nearly as smart as me?" She asked, honestly feeling like she should have been asking that question and not Peter!

"That's because they aren't you!" He said simply and rested his head next to hers. They fell asleep like that.

That night was the first of many nightmares for Sam.

(From Sam's POV)

The dark abyss I was thrown into was cold and devoid of anything apart from his blood. I couldn't control myself as I was forced to watch Peter die again and again, sometimes on an operating table, sometimes getting shot by a Chitauri but worst of all was when it was me killing him. I felt like dying and choked out a sob as another version off me but with midnight black wings and a cruel expression, grabbed a sharp piece of shrapnel and aimed right for his heart and every time his spidey sense would fail him and it would go straight through him. The worst thing was when he looked down at the gaping hole in himself, took off his mask and looked at me, real me, in such betrayal as he collapsed to the floor, a single tear rolling down his cheek before he died, and it hurt so much that I felt like killing myself along with him but every time I tried the other me would stop me and hold my wrists and whisper 'this is what you deserve you pathetic mutant, who said you could be the hero, you just end up killing everyone.' As I would break down in more tears my eyes were kept open, I couldn't shut them as I re-watched that scene over and over and why wouldn't it stop? And every time he died, Steve was there with Peggy, both of them looking proud, satisfied at his death and I couldn't understand. Peggy had adored Peter like a son, they were as close as me and Aunt May. Please someone stop it, kill me please I don't want him to die. But it didn't stop and I lost count of how many times it happened, maybe it was thousands, millions, it didn't matter, I didn't want to count because each time it hurt even more and it broke me each time.

(Peters POV)

I woke up to the heart- wrenching cries of Sam saying the words 'kill me please' over and over again, her eyes tightly shut and sobbing heavily, I shook her but she wouldn't wake up from her nightmare!

"JARVIS can you get Steve?" I asked, maybe she needed a father figure there, was I doing something wrong? I continued trying to wake her for at least 2 minutes which was when Steve got there, still in his old fashioned pajamas and scruffed up hair. Quite obviously he had just woken up but didn't in the least bit look tired.

"Peter what happened, why is she crying?" Steve quick fired at me but I didn't know myself!

"She is having a nightmare and she just won't wake up?" I replied, and had to stop myself from putting 'sir' at the end, his very presence rang of authority.

Steve wondered over and held her other hand and could do nothing but watch me comfort her and I'm glad he didn't intervene because she whispered through her tears

"Peter don't leave me, don't die". Which tugged right at me and I whispered back so that she could hear (Steve was going to hear it anyway, everyone in the room had super-hearing)

"Sam I will never leave you, not ever, I love you" and that last bit kinda slipped out but it was the complete and utter truth, I had fallen in love with her as we had grown up but she just never saw it. After I said that she opened her eyes and looked up at me sadly (I was sitting up by now) as she woke up and shuddered so I held her tight and she held me back, we didn't go back to sleep that night, and I knew Cap was a bit jealous that I was put before him but in all fairness I had known Sam years longer! I didn't ask her what it was about, mainly to not be intrusive but I already had an idea of what it was and hoped she wouldn't go through that again!

A/N: I had some feels while writing this..! Here you go, chapter 8 as promised and don't worry, Nick Fury will be in the next one, I need to take it one step at a time! I will try and post chapter 9 tomorrow. Over and out


	9. Chapter 9

Descendants chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own marvel sadly :( if I did you would certainly know about it!

Sam and Natasha had spent the whole day training again, but Sam found that the Widow wasn't holding back as much and she suspected it was because of her little spat earlier. And right then, she was truly starting to regret it. She ducked as a fast swinging leg went over her head and she rolled forward neatly so she was behind Natasha who was already turning round. She went to sweep Natasha with her leg, still crouched but Black Widow was already backflipping out of the way. She stood up quickly in a ready fighting stance and Natasha just glared at her before jumping her, grabbing her knexk between her thighs and twisting, causing Sam to fall to the ground, but not before she could turn so it was Natasha that landed on the ground but the grip didn't loosen. Sam trapped her kneck with her hands and they stayed like that, panting for air, neither one of them wanting to give up but at the same time not squeezing tight enough to cut off eachothers air supply.

"Alright that's enough, break it apart." Clint said, who was observing from the edge of the rink but neither girl moved. This time he tried again

"Tasha, let her go, that's enough for today!" He said, in a softer tone this time but it worked as she sighed and let go of Sam who in turn relased her. Sam rolled off her and stood up and summoned her wings, stretching them carefully so she wouldn't hit anyone, Natasha bounced up again, like she wasn't even hurt and nodded at Sam

"You're improving."

"Yeah, well, if I fought with my wings you'd be dead!" She huffed at not being able to use them

"If I had my Widow's Bite then so would you" Natasha all but snapped back but she calmed herself and turned to Barton who was looking at her disappointedly. She glared at Clint before walking over to him and they walked off to head towards the shooting range which was next door to the gym. But the walls were sound-proofed so Sam couldn't hear anything, despite her super hearing.

Peter had gone out that morning in clean clothes and fresh bandages to go home and confront his Aunt May but said he'd be back so Sam headed to the top floor and sank into a sofa, staring oddly at the small craters in the floor, Tony had gotten the window repaired more or less straight away for everyone's privacy and to keep out the press but the floor she couldn't say the same for. She could feel the bruises forming across her torso and upper arms and legs, and one particular one that resembled a boot on her stomach, aching and making most of her movements sore though she knew that they would more or less vanish overnight due to her healing factor and enhanced metabolism. It all reminded her of the battle and soured her mood, she picked up the Harry Potter book she had seen Steve reading when she first woke up her a couple of days ago and started from the folded corner he had made. She loved reading, it always took her mind away from things and she could forget the real world for a while. She had reached the point where Harry was being thrown about by Voldemort because he was 'dead' when she heard someone walking up her from behind so she put the book upside down but open on the page she was on, on the small coffee table and looked up to see Peter's upside down face over hers as he stood behind the sofa and leaned over, he was wearing a new change of clothes- a plain white t-shirt and dark jeans, also wearing his favourite pair of Nike trainers. His face was bright and smiling although pale and he looked how he felt and she didn't move away when he kissed her like that quickly before jumping over to the sofa to sit on it next to her. But not without great difficulty

"How is May?" She asked smiling back at him.

"As soon as I got there she knew we had got together, just like I said, apparently it was from my positive attitude and inability to stop smiling for at least 5 minutes. But then she yelled at me for not phoning her at where I was and that I was injured but I think she bought the story, though she has her suspicions!" He explained.

"Knew it, she is too protective of you, but in a good way!" Sam agreed

"So are you!" He said back, raising an eyebrow. They had already been sitting pretty close already but not they were within eachother's personal space but not uncomfortably so. She leaned in, tilting her head to the side. They were about to kiss when JARVIS interrupted them.

"Miss Carter, Mr Parker, it appears that Director Fury is on his way to see you both." Sam groaned in annoyance at this and Peter sighed heavily and they pulled away quickly. Peter looked confused, he'd never heard of him before but the title of Director told him he was probably the one in charge of S.H.I.E.L.D, the company the Avengers was unfortunately hinged to, mainly Clint and Natasha though. Sam sighed, she knew this conversation would be inevitable and that the security footage in the tower revealed her and Peter's identities as Spiderman and... Well, she didn't have a codename like the rest but she would have to think of one later. She saw Peter tense up and she stood up, dragging him with her and held his hand to reassure him.

She knew Peter hated the authorities and didn't like being involved in big things, as much as he hated the battle of New York as it was now called. He relaxed slightly and turned to see Tony, Steve a few guards and the guy they presumed to be Nick Fury walk out of the lift. He was dark skinned and had a threatening brown eye, an eyepatch that resembled a pirate's on the other, that was strapped on over his bald head. Yet he in no way looked old because of it. He was dressed purely in black finished with a lot of visible guns on him, tucked into his leather boots and his long black leather coat followed him closely. He was and intimidating figure yet neither of them let it show, his gaze could rival Batman's. He was not someone to be messed with, Peter noticed how Steve gravitated away from him and Tony... Well he was just being Tony as usual, walking about casually eating a cake-bar while on working on the Stark Mobile prototype which he started a few days ago (he had hated Apple and Windows when he saw it - he could design better in his sleep).

"Mr. Parker we have observed your abilities as a vigilante and in the battle a few days ago, we see you as a threat, as you are not connected or have promised anything to S.H.I.E.L.D in any way, we need to study you more, since you are not a mutant unlike Sam, and the origin of your abilities are unknown!" Fury said cooly, like there was no weight in the words he was implying whatsoever! This made Tony, Steve and Sam immediately break into outbursts of protest and Peter just looked downright disgusted and disappointed.

"What the actual shit are you on..."

"No way in hell are you..."

"Well then you can fuck off..."

"That's illegal in so many countries you can't just test people, I could sue you..."

"He came close to dying the other day you can't test on him now, can't you see how exhausted he looks.."

"He has people to protect, you take his blood, what if it falls into the wrong hands?"

They all shut up when the Director spoke again

"Unless..." He started and everyone fell silent. "Unless Peter can come to some agreement with S.H.I.E.L.D and that both you and Sam, with a little more training could qualify for the Avengers Initiative!" He stated, leaving everyone silent and they turned to look at Peter who was deep in thought!

What should he do? Did signing up to this organisation mean he had to leave behind the small crimes that earnt the populations trust as a vigilante. Would he even be a vigilante anymore? What about Aunt May or Sam, would he have to leave them to go on missions? But at the same time he felt honoured, the Avengers was something big, but somehow at the age of 18 he felt he wasn't ready for the big leagues. And as much as he hated to admit, Fury was right, he needed training, he relied on his sidey sense too much. This also included Sam, what did she want but as he glanced over at her he knew she would support him no matter what he chose. But he had already made up his mind and everyone waited eagerly for what he had to stay.

"No, I work by myself, I will co-operate with S.H.I.E.L.D or whatever, but I can't go far away, I have people I need to protect! And as for joining the Avengers, maybe, but not yet." He said and breathed out after he said it, that was his decision and he would stick by it!

Fury simply held his hand out and he shook it quickly before stepping back nervously.

"Well pirate, time to set sail" Tony smirked as Fury turned to leave, leaving a trace of a smile, a rare thing, on his nearly always expressionless face.

A/N: I need ideas for a codename for Sam please help! I would like to thank TiberSeptim, spiderman1fan, Letsplaysugah and rebeccaskyeward12 for their reviews I appreciate it loads, I'm welcome to constructive criticism as well to help improve my writing and the story! I am going to be busy over the weekend so I might take more time to post and not daily, espeically since I'm going back to school on Monday but hey-ho I will try!


	10. Chapter 10

Descendants chapter 9.

Disclaimer: yeah you should know that one by now!

Sam's POV

I had been living at Avengers Tower (As it is now called, after a coincidence leaving only the 'A' out of 'Stark' on the tower and after Tony had been convinced - mainly by Pepper and Natasha's death glares.) for about a week now, and things had simmered down to normal, or, you know, whatever was considered normal in the tower. Tony had designated a floor to each person. (Natasha and Clint shared a floor mysteriously, they said it was because they were hardly there anyway but it wasn't convincing anyone. Although they didn't share a room.) My floor had been kept as it was, but now renovated with baby blues and whites, a cream sofa with gold and blue cushions and a new queen sized bed which was like sleeping on cotton candy. I hadn't been to everyone else's but to keep things simple, our doors had our names (codenames in the assassins' case) on them so we didn't accidently walk into the wrong one. That is, if you allowed them 24/7 access to the living areas of your floor. I was on the floor below the lounge area, the place where Loki got smashed about by the hulk, which allowed Peter to web swing onto the platform and easily find his way to my floor, although I never opened my windows because of privacy stuff, didn't want New York to see me at seven in the morning when I was just trying to get fresh air. Peter hadn't got one because he already had a home but his place was in my spare bedroom if he ever needed it, which was decorated in red and blue and white and had a few text books for studying that he left at the tower. I hadn't gone back to school yet and my finals were approaching so inbetween the bouts of chaos I had been revising, mainly going round to Peter's house so we could work on it together! Aunt May hadn't treated me any differently now that we were together but wouldn't let us close the door to Peter's room, I don't know why she worries about that, she knows that we wouldn't be trying anything any time soon, we were taking it slowly! This meant that whenever we needed to dicuss the hero topic it was in hushed tones with the music turned up loud. Which sometimes earned a suspicious head around the door.

Ever since he had made that deal with Fury, he had been quite wary of being in public, knowing that people knew his identity scared him, and I don't blame him for it. His injuries had more or less vanished completely, only the odd wince when he pulled off a tricky manoeuvre whilst web-swinging showed any sign that he was ever injured. Oh, and that's another thing, I've started patrolling with Peter in my new outfit that Tony made for me when everyone ha decided that a vest and jeans weren't protective enough, and after constant asking Peter had agreed to get his suit upgraded to the same material as mine but more fabricy and in his original colours but in a darker hue, so it was more navy and deep red rather than the flashy-almost-as-bad-as-Cap red and blue. Tony had tried to improve his web-slingers which obviously was a no-go zone because Peter threatened to hack JARVIS and make him play Barbie girl whenever he walked into a room, Tony just snorted and carried on, obviously to confident for anything to happen. Lets just say that the song got really old really quick and it was me who had to convince Peter to unhack JARVIS in the end.

Mine was a one-suit but not nearly as revealing as Natasha's it was a leathery material but extremely light and very flexible, also bulletproof. Up till about the waist it was pitch black and then that faded into a pale grey up untill the top that reached my collarbone, then around my kneck with a sort of collar and full length sleeves which by the ends had faded to white. Also above the waist was an intricate and unique swirl of very thin white and pale gold lines that entwined and twirled all the way up my torso yet it resembled my wings in a way. Obviously there was two slits just big enough for my wings on the back and I wore dark grey leather boots that reached half way up my calves with a lead incorporated bottom which were deadly to anyone on the receiving end of a kick, and of course because of my super strength it didn't weigh any less than usual. I kept my hair tied back in a simple pony for practical reasons and wore a face mask that covered the whole of my eye, eyebrow and part of my nose area and it was so perfetly fit for my face that it didn't need attachments; well, that and the fact that Tony had replicated Peter's first quick attempt, it was also a pith black with those patterns swirling at the edges on the left side. The suit fitted perfectly to my body, like a second skin and it didn't get sweaty or clammy, and at first I felt self-conscious about it but that faded with use. I didn't wear any gloves because my fists were fatal enough as it was and I had 4 guns on me, two on my hips and two tucked away in each of my boots. Though I hardly used them: On my first outing we encountered a bank heist with hostages, one of the robbers must have been scared of my sudden entrance after jumping out and air vent and summoning my wings and open fired on me without warning. I had curled my wings around me straight away and turns out they were bullet proof and entered a very metallic-sharp like state as what I guessed was some defence mechanism. I was pleased with this newfound information but I could also use my wings bluntly so as not to kill the person, which I wasn't sure I could face myself to do just yet. Yes, I had probably killed plenty Chitauri but they were aliens, with no families or actual life worth living. Humans were different.

Oh and did I mention, that after a long brainstorming session we decided a code name for me - Eagle . Not only because I could fly but because of the wing structure and on one rare species of eagle, it's wings matched mine. Also we couldn't think of much else. I had decided the same as Peter, I didn't think I was ready and I didn't want to put myself at risk which could hurt a lot of people if something did happen.

After the first two days of teaming with Peter we started splitting up to get more ground covered, solving the small crimes easily and teaming up for the ones we prefered to have backup and we hadn't come to a point where we had to call an avenger in yet. Steve had been very much against the idea at first but soon realised he wouldn't be able to stop me because I was an extremely stubborn person at times and he knew it. The locals had started recognising my work and after a few days someone had recognised me after I saved them from an armed theif and soon went to praise my actions to the services that arrived. But this still didn't stop J. Jonah. Jamieson from accusing me of property damage (and that was only once?) and for teaming up with the ' wall-crawling menace'. This really annoyed me and he never shuts up about Spider-Man and how awful he is. And a lot of the time whem I saved an anti-mutant they would spit at me and tell me they were fine by themselves and that they didn't need a mutants help. It didn't take long for anyone to realise that my wings weren't artificial and that I was apparently a mutant. Somehow some people listen to JJJ and Peter has often returned with me to his house after, a bit depressed from the verbal abuse. But being the person he is it was easily fixed with pizza, or a pizza each, since we both had increased metobolism.

Tonight I was worried sick, Peter hadn't answered any of my calls since 7pm, he normally came to the tower so we could start our daily patrol but he was now two hours late and I listened eagerly for the familiar sound of his web-shooters but it didn't come. After I settled my paranoia I shoved my headphones in and started listening to music and after 10 minutes I jumped about ten feet in the air when over my music I heard a rapping at the door.

"Come in!" I said, surprised JARVIS hadn't told me someone was heading here. I almost ran up to Peter when he walked in, dressed in a soaking uniform and minus his mask which was in his hand. I forgot everything then as I ran up to him and started ranting.

"Peter Benjamin Parker where have you been, I have been besides myself with worry! Don't give me a crappy excuse, this one better be good, and you could at least pick up a call..." I started and then sighed heavily and hugged him tightly, ignoring the water that soaked into my clothes. I was startled and pulled away when I didn't feel him hug back as he groaned a little, stepping back I saw him hunched over his torso.

"Peter..?" I asked cautiously, waiting for him to speak. He breathed deeply and with effort before speaking.

"Long story short: there is this lizard monster thing, I found him in the sewers and we fought, he tried drowning me then tried to scratch me but when this suit prevented it, I'll thank Tony later, he resolved to crush me instead. My ribs are killing me. I threatened JARVIS so he hasn't alerted anyone, I thought here was best? I don't want to panic everyone, I will tell them about the Lizard in the morning. Just, can you help me out?" He asked, putting on those puppy dog eyes. Knowing his arguement was won already I sighed and pointed to the desk chair so he wouldn't get much else wet. I was about to follow him when I heard more knocking. I quickly hushed Peter and walked to the door normally, dusting off the water droplets and opened the door, poking my head out of it. It was Steve.

"Hi Sam, I was wondering if you wanted hot cocoa?" He asked, everyone else was on his floor having a movie night which she had missed to wait for Peter, so he was trying to make up for that.

"No, I'm fine, how old do you think I am?" She asked distractedly, instantly regretting at the flicker of hurt on his face. He turned to walk away.

"Look Steve, its nice to ask but I'm not feeling too good. I mean... I have... Cramps. You know, hormones everywhere. Its just brutal. I'm sorry, I've gotta go!" Sam improvised, Steve obviously blushing when he understood what she was sayig and scuttled away to avoid any awkward conversations. She shut the door and turned to Peter who was now peeling his shirt off, revealing an impressive patch of bruising around his ribs. I walked up to him and pressed where each rib should be gently. Nothing seemed out of order.

"Peter I don't think its broken, just bruised, you'll be fine.." she stared only to be interrupted by a rough kiss to which I could do nothing but helplessly melt into. Dear lord, he is going to be the death of me!

A/N: I know the last part is a bit rushed but I needed to finish it before I go to sleep. There is no such breed of eagle, this is beneficial to the story only. School is starting again tomorrow so updates might be every two data instead of daily but i will try. I think I'm going to have an xmen chapter next, and carry on with the Spiderman storyline after, remember this is very AU so what happened in the movies will be mostly different to this. See you in the next chapter !


	11. Chapter 11

Descendants chapter 11

Disclaimer: I know you know it but I have to for just incase.. dont own marvel, this is what i think they should do!

Yes I say lift instead of elevator and probably other things too, please don't correct me, I'm not going to change my language, espeically as my GCSE's approach!

Sam's POV

Peter had crashed in his bedroom in the tower last night after I got back alone from the patrol. He insisted on waiting up and would be healed enough to join me tomorrow again. I had tightly bandaged his torso up to keep it secure and not bothered giving him anything for pain because I knew he'd burn through them, instead I gave him my hot water bottle that I kept for those times of the month, which by the way he relaxed, must have helped! He was the most generous person and when he had kissed me that night I knew I had fallen completely head over heels for him! Thank goodness is was a Saturday or we would be in trouble, staying in bed until 10am by accident makes you appreciate these things! But that also meant no suspicious looks from everyone, as they has asumed he made his way here in the morning.

Somehow I found it difficult to wake him, his face was very innocent in sleep and his hair, although pointing in every direction, still looked good! I decided to wait for him and made my breakfast quickly, I decided to stretch my wings, I felt all cramped even though the room was spacious. That was another thing about my floor, Tony had adapted the furniture so that I could have my wings out and not knock anythig over, magnets held things like cups in place on tables and it wasn't crowded with chunky furniture. All these attentions to details really made living here easier, it was comfier and easier to have my wings out than away, because to keep them away took a small part of my attention, small though it was, it effected my concentration levels so I decided that when I could, I would have them out!

He walked in once I had made coffee for myself, the scent of caffeine obviously making it's way through the gap in the door and waking him up! He was dishevelled and still in a spare change of clothes, he was rubbing his eyes and smiled when he saw me, and I smiled back. It was the perfect scene.

"Hey" I said, sipping my coffee, the warm steam nice against my cold nose.

"Hi, how are you?" He asked, opting for small talk rather than the heavier subject that we still needed to discuss. This was still a little awkward, we had been together for a little while now and known eachother since we were four but that didn't change the fact we were 18 year olds and partially shared the same floor.

He came over to grab some coffee too and stood beside me, half leaning against my right wing, it should have been a dead weight but it felt like nothing to me. He had gotten into the habit of doing that, annoying habit but I could never bring myself to be mad at him. He looked tired and he was still slightly protective of his middle but he seemed better than last night!

We didn't say anything else, but it wasn't an awkward silence either, JARVIS spoke up after some time.

"Miss. Carter. There is a call made directly to the tower and is addressed to you." He said calmly, as usual. She knew all spammers and cold callers were filtered out by JARVIS so she didn't have to worry about random people.

"Ok. Put them on" She said, sending Peter a 'shut up' glare so he wouldn't interrupt. She waited for the click that signalled the start of the call and listened as a calm yet commanding voice spoke.

"Hello Samantha, my name is Charles Xavier, head of the Xaviers school for gifted youngsters." He introduced himself and I quickly perked up. That was the mutant school. That means they knew my identity?

" , I would like to know why I was called" she asked carefully.

"You are a mutant." He replied simply, a statment rather than a question. So he knew. They probably wanted to meet up with her, and from the news, despite the opinionated perspective, they seemed like nice people. He continued before she could reply.

"I was hoping you could stop by the mansion to introduce yourself, it seems you already have a team but we will keep you identity Miss Carter, don't worry. I was hoping this afternoon would be a good time?" He asked. She considered her options, it would be good to have an alliance with other mutants and the X-Men. After asking, Peter had hacked S.H.I.E L.D's files on them so she could learn more about other mutants. Apparently there was another like her, with wings, but not as powerful, maybe should would get along with them and ask why her mutation hadn't shown untill a later age.

"Yes. I will make my way there, bye." She said, to end the conversation.

"Goodbye Miss Carter" The British accent said before the line went dead . Somehow I was going to have to get this past the others. I looked over at Peter who had his eyebrow raised and stood up properly from the counter I was leaning on.

"We need to go tell the others about the Lizard!" I said to him and straight away I could see him visibly sigh and cross his arms over his chest protectively, probably not a conscious action but it still made me worry, his ribs weren't broken and they wouldn't take more than 5 days to heal (lucky, my healing factor isnt as quick as his) but it was still early on.

"I know... Sam?" He replied with a question. "Yeah?" I asked

" Can you leave out the bit where we made out for a while?" He asked awkwardly, ducking his head as he rubbed the back of his kneck, this made me chuckle instantly, he was so adorable! I couldn't help myself as I kissed him quickly on the lips and took his hand and lead him towards the lift. As it went upwards I quickly neatened his hair from his bed head and straightened his t-shirt, looking at him fondly and keeping my hands on his shoulders.

"That's better!" I stated before the lift dinged open and we stood apart, walking in as Tony lifted his head at our arrival, Bruce didn't look up from his research as he read quietly in the corner and Clint was perched expertly on the top of the sofa instead of actually sitting on it, with perfect balance to who only Peter could match and probably beat. He was picking apart a snare arrow (or snarow as Peter called it, he has a thing for naming Clint's arrows) and examining some of the parts, probably to see how he could improve it. Steve and Natasha weren't there, probably training, seeming as how dedicated they both were in comparison to the rest of us!

"Hey love birds, been up to anything?" Tony teased, the hidden meaning in there that made me want to face palm. Peter's cheeks started to go red but I recovered quickly.

"Actually Tony, this is important.." I started but was interrupted by said person.

"If this has something to do with a giant reptile marching round New York I'm all ears!" He said, picking up the local paper and pointing at a picture of Spider Man fighting the Lizard. Peter sighed before beginning his explanation.

"It's Doctor Connors. He was researching cross-species genetics, it took me a while to figure out who he was, apparently another student, Gwen, had helped him complete a formula that first appeared as safe but kinda turned him into a green rage monster!" He said then sent an apologetic look in Bruce's direction before carrying on. "Anyway, after he lost the fight on the bridge I followed him down into the sewers and found where he had been hiding, he really had gone mad, he used to be a really nice person apparently. Anyway he jumped me and chased me down through the water, tried scratching me up but couldn't, thanks Tony for the suit upgrde by the way. But resulted to crushing me instead. It will heal though, nothing's broken. It was an easy fight but I was still recovering from the battle of New York so I was at a disadvantage there! Normally it would have been easy to get him, and normally Sam would be there helping out but I was just unfortunate. Also Tony, it would be great if you could help me design web fluid for underwater, I know how to make the substance, I just need your backup." He said, speaking directly to Tony at the end. By now Bruce was looking at Peter and how he was stood around himself and especially his torso but chose not to act on it, I knew it was because Peter wouldn't admit to needing help and it would heal before we could do anything about it anyway. Clint went back to studying his snarow and Tony had walked over to accept the web shooters that Peter had held out and a few scribbled notes in his A5 notebook. My hand was still in his free one and my wings spread out behind us, relaxed and upright. I tried not to let them reflect how I felt but it was really dificult. Peter could read me like a book already since he knew me so well but the fact my wings told my every emotion really didn't help in everyone else's case.

Tony examined the web-shooters (Peter had made new ones after his had been taken by S.H.I.E.L.D) for about 2 minutes and then smiled

"Not bad kid. Wow, you must have quite some brain to build these. Is that part of an old watch I can see...?" Tony asked, clearly impressed that someone half his age had built such a complex, small device out of scraps.

"I ...uh needed it, couldn't find anything else. So um, what should we do about the Lizard situation?" He asked, knowing Tony was getting off track and changed the subject back to the current threat.

"Dunno, I'm not a leader, Legolas, any ideas?" Tony asked, looking in his direction. Probably because Clint had proper S.H.I.E.L.D training in tactics, everyone else was clueless, and the other two leaders weren't here.

"I don't think we'll need the whole team for this one. I'd say for Sam to stay with him on patrol until the Lizard is behind bars and to call if they need backup." He said, obviously thinking about 3 different things at once because he had said it slower than he usually talked. Which for me or you, is the normal speed if speaking. Tony gave us a 'good idea' look and wandered off to probably find food. Peter shrugged at me, obviously agreeing and Bruce looked back at his research again. It took me all of these few seconds of not doing anything to get bored. I tugged on Peter's hand as I lead him towards the place where the small quinjet was kept for emergencies, on the roof but hidden. I loved the height so I stood for a minute, appreciating the view before explaining to a confused Peter indirectly.

"JARVIS, can you please tell Mr . Xavier that I will arrive early and apologise fir any conveniences!" I asked to nowhere in particar, not bothering to listen for his short reply because I knew he heard, he always does! Peter just went along with it, trusting me as he always had.

We boarded it quickly and I seated myself in, putting my wings away with a mere thought. The constant low hum in my mind reminding me of it constantly. Out of me and Peter, he was more qualified to fly this thing so I was riding shotgun. I let my mind wander to these mutants. It would be nice to find more than the people at the tower that aren't phased that I'm a mutant, I knew my curious side would show, wanting to know exactly what everyone could do. And most importantly, to find people like me, so I could relate to a mutant, even though Peter was open to listen to anything, he didn't understand from the same level. As we took off I gripped the arm rest tightly as my stomach flipped. I really wanted to just fly there by myself but I wanted Peter with me and I didn't know the way! I disliked how awful he was at flying but then again, I didn't even gave a license and the complete concentration on his face made it impossible for me to stay annoyed at him. Yup, I was most definitely falling head over heels in love with him!

A/N: Sorry this took longer than usual but school has started up again and I have been really tired. Please review and let me know what you think, next chapter up soon, I know what will happen this time so it hopefully won't be a long wait!


	12. Chapter 12

Descendants chapter 12

Disclaimer: as before, I don't own marvel but Sam is my OC so if you want to use her you would have to ask! Well, here it is!

The journey took about an hour and of they travelled in any other way, it would have been three times as long. Sam didn't speak to Peter on the way because she didn't want to disturb him from his immense zone of concentration, which could easily result in them crashing, even though they could both escape in time, she didn't feel like explaining anything to Stark about what happened to his state of the art aircraft. (No, not the suit.) The Xavier mansion was huge and from their height she could see students milling about and quite openly using their mutations in every way. She elbowed Peter, causing the jet to wobble slightly but he took the hint and went to land. They found an empty space in one of the fields and he slowly lowered the jet onto the grass, leaving singe marks where they parked. It hit the ground with a thump and Sam almost clambered out, she hated that jet and swore that she would fly back next time, even if it took longer but couldn't, because she had to stay with Peter, but not that she was complaining, every minute spent with him was a good one!

Peter turned off all the engines and walked outside to see Sam standing there, her wings spread out behind her back, raised high in anticipation, the gold tips catching in the sunlight and making them shine brilliantly. He knew his flying was awful and didn't take offence when she practically ran off the jet and jumped out before the hatch had even opened properly.

The mansion was old and had a large presence, the neatly cut lawns around it and the milling students who had now taken interest in the new arrivals, reminded Sam of a boarding school. Perhaps it was not unlike one, just for mutants instead! A loud bell rang and immediately the chatting groups of girls and boys playing basketball disappeared inside the huge mansion, all of them no older than the two strangers, all apart from two. Though it seemed too big to be even called a mansion, especially to be residence to all those people as well as a school! Those two people were now heading towards them. The first, a man in a wheelchair, bald and very serious-looking, the second, a woman in her late twenties with fiery red hair and brilliant emerald green eyes, she walked behind his chair which moved with ease over the lawn and towards them, Sam's wings were now drew in, in anticipation and Peter was suddenly holding her hand in support. The two people reached them and the man held out his hand

"I'm Charles Xavier, and this is Jean Grey, we are both mutants. I am a telepath." He said and Sam shook his hand gingerly.

"I am also a telepath, but not as string as Charles but I am also telekinetic as well." Jean said, keeping her hands in her pockets, the girl looked shy enough. Charles put his head on his hand, with his elbow on the arm rest of his chair, two fingers pressed to his temple. To anyone who didn't know, this was a normal gesture but Jean knew he was getting a read on both of them, and so was she. After about ten seconds the professor spoke up again.

"Well Sam its nice to meet you, and how good for you to have brought another mutant with you!" He said calmly with a smile, speaking what he thought was the truth. This gave him two equally surprised actions. Sam raised her eyebrow and took a step back to look at Peter suspiciously. Peter's jaw dropped as soon as it was spoken, his mind running. What. The. Shit. He had no clue what they were talking about, sure he was bitten by a geneticlly enhanced spider and was a cross-species but a mutant, no, he wasn't that, maybe the professor was just confusing his abilities with one of a mutant!

"Er I think you made mistake, I'm no mutant, you know who I am? Right?" He asked nervously, his eyebrows knitted together in utter confusion.

"No Peter, I don't think I have. Apart from your name I cannot read you. Your mind is blocked off from me, and Jean's too, the only other person who I can't read is Magneto, and that is because of the helmet he wears! Also, when using cerebro, you weren't classed as any one species." The professor explained, only to be cut off by a rambling Peter.

"My name is Peter Parker. And please to god can you keep what I'm about to tell you a secret and tell no one else outside the X-Men, even the students which aren't on the team, the less who know the better! I am the vigilante, or hero, you may have seen as Spider Man. I was bitten by a geneticlly enhanced spider which gave me my powers. I don't know if you can't read me because of that or what, and if I were a mutant, wouldn't it have shown by now? And... Cerebro, that's Spanish for brain right?" He stated, refusing to believe what he was hearing. Charles and Jean didn't show any reaction to this information, Peter's spider abilities shouldn't block off their telepathy like this, something more was definitely up here! Charles smiled fondly at that last comment and it brought back a few memories of when he was younger!

"Wait, I think I'd know if my boyfriend was a mutant" Sam said, siding with Peter then she backtracked her words. Boyfriend? The word tasted funny in her mouth and not in a bad way. She could get used to saying it and saw Peter blush slightly.

"We shall discuss this later, maybe run some tests. Shall we go inside, Samantha I'd like to show you the Danger Room and assess your abilities as a mutant!" Charles said calmly and with a smile, changing the subject after seeing the distress in the teenagers! He gestured towards the mansion and Sam nodded, taking Peter's hand she walked behind the professor and Jean. She focused her mind on the task at hand, which was herself and not the possibility that Peter could be a mutant but damn it was difficult to think of anything other than just that!

So she just observed her surroundings and as they approached the entrance which consisted of a double door that was a rich brown wood and weary grey steps that lead up to them. They seemed quite foreboding, like fate was teasing them, telling them that everything was always going to be a closed door and that they would never be able to open them to find the answer!

Peter's grip tightened on her hand as she leaned into him as they watched the Professor go up a small ramp near the door and open it, followed by Jean, and then Sam and Peter.

The inside was spacious, espeically for an entrance hall and there was a large staircase that was central to the room and split into two staircases as it reached the back wall. The banisters and stairs were old fashioned yet still fit for modern times and the large cavernous space where they stood didn't feel empty like you'd expect, it was warm and welcoming. There was several doorways off to seperate rooms and corridors and there was a giant chandelier that hung elegantly from the ceiling and spread light across the whole room. The two teens could do nothing but stare in awe as Jean telekineticly shut the doors behind them and smiled as she introduced them to the mansion.

"Welcome, both of you, the students are in their lessons so please keep it down, we'll go to the Danger Room after we run a few tests!" She said and headed off towards one of the doors, her hips swaying and red hair swishing behind her as she walked confidently, the Professor right behind her. Sam had to elbow Peter (gently, so it didn't hurt his injured ribs, which seemed to be doing a lot better!) to get him out of his trance, he was mainly thinking about how fun it would be to hang upside-down from the chandelier or how hidden he could make himself in the furthest corners of the walls and ceiling!

They followed Jean down a corridor and towards a lift, Sam had put her wings away by now, obviously refraining from taking them out again, the more she flew with them and the stronger they got, the more difficult it was to keep them away, wherever they went to. She hadn't told anyone of this problem yet and didn't know what she was going to do when she couldn't keep them away at all.

Despite the outside appearance of the lift, it was spacious enough for twice as many people. It was a cylinder shape and smoothly slid open to reveal a metallic smooth interior and a voice activated control. But in comparison to JARVIS it seemed like an amateurs work and Peter certainly felt he could design better. Peter felt the lift going down and immediately put a hand on the wall and stuck it to it out of instinct. Once they had reached the lower floor, the doors opened and a pristine metal corridor came into view, there were a few doors along the corridor and at the end there was a circular door with a giant metal 'X' on it, but that wasn't where they were headed. Charles took the lead this time and took the small group to the medical bay. There they found Dr. Hank McCoy. Sam and Peter shared reactions upon seeing the blue furry mutant who wouldn't be out of place, in the nicest way possible, at a zoo, and was somehow typing quickly and with accuracy on a computer with his chunky fingers.

"Ah, hello, you must be Sam and Peter, welcome, the Professor told me to expect you both here for a few tests! I'm Dr. Hank McCoy, codename - Beast. But just call me Hank. I'm the qualified Doctor and researcher here!" He said cheerily as he pushed his glasses up his nose. He didn't tell them though that he and the Professor had had a telepathic conversation while they had made their way there. Break it to them slowly.

They both stared for a few seconds before they gathered their thoughts respectively and held out their spare hands, while still holding eachothers', which worked out well since Sam was left handed. In turn the Doctor shook their hands, not at all phased by the pair's bewilderment, he often got that recation off people at their first meeting with him and sometimes the second time, no mater how well aqainted they were to mutants! Even Kurt (Nightcrawler) did the same, despite being blue also and with an even weirder appearance! The two teens seemed nice. Charles had told him that Sam had wings for her mutation which he found very interesting. This was why he was a scientist, his curiosity in the unexplainable motivated him, he documented, on paper of course, every new mutant's abilities when they came to school and their extents and progress. The variety was remarkable and he had to restrain himself from reaching for the measuring tape to measure her wings if she were to show them! Peter, on the other hand, was a different matter all together! A cross-species, the only cross-species, and of all animals, a spider, it was most interesting, he would take blood samples from him if he was allowed. And to also be a mutant also made him the more eager to find out the truth!

After shaking their hands he began speaking quickly, and it was difficult to keep up with, except there were two telepaths and two with super-hearing so everyone made sense of the deep pitched rambling.

"It is always great to see a new mutant come to the mansion! And a cross-species, I never thought it was possible but you're standing right here! Sam do you mind if you show me your wings, there is another mutant here called Warren, code-named 'Angel' who has pure white wings and I'd bet they're similar, especially to hold a person in flight. And Peter, if it's ok may I take blood tests, to see if you are a mutant or not, don't worry, I will burn it afterwards, I always do. What a disaster it would be for this sort of stuff to fall into the wrong hands!" Hank asked. Sam smiled at this and nodded in response. Jean and Charles, feeling it may take a while for Hank to run tests excused themselves and made their way up to the school part of the mansion to pick up the lessons that their cover teachers were currently taking for them!

"Oh.. um sure, how much do you need?" Peter asked, he was glad the blood would be destroyed after, he didn't want to risk his identity being stolen and revealed to the public! He said this as the telepaths left and Sam started pushing furniture about so her wings wouldn't push everything over.

"Oh not a lot, here, just a little, sit down why not." Hank said, smiling, he was really friendly and should be the icon for the saying "Don't judge a book by its cover" because Hank certainly wasn't the beast he was named after and looked like. Peter was also eager to find out if he was a mutant or not so he propped himself on the nearest bed and rolled he sleeve of his red hoodie up for the dictor to take blood samples. He didn't doubt there would be other tests for both him and Sam to go through but looking around at the modern technology that could rival Stark's he knew it would be quick and finished within the hour so they could make their way back to the tower.

He didn't flinch as the needle entered his arm or as blood was taken, his blood filling up the needle. He pulled the sleeve down, not even waiting for the Lund to be cleaned, it would heal over within a few minutes anyway, and watched as Hank took it over to a machine that looked very expensive and technologicly advanced. He turned around once he had put it it and switched it on.

"Now all we have to do is wait!"

A/N: and you shall indeed wait. Nah I'm kidding. So guys, you decide. Mutant or not, my options are open at this point and I've got a plot planned for both situations. The next chapter all of this will be found out as well as a session in the Danger room. You might have had to watch X-Men First Class to understand a reference in there! Sorry if you aren't reading this for the X-Men so bare with me. After the next chapter they are headed back to the tower and the plot will continue where they left it in New York!


End file.
